Generally, a motor includes a rotating shaft which is rotatably disposed, a rotor coupled to the rotating shaft, and a stator fixed to an inner surface of the housing, and the stator is installed to be spaced apart from the rotor along a circumference of the rotor.
The motor induces rotation of the rotor through electric interaction. When a coil is wound around the rotor, a commutator and a brush are provided to supply a current to the coil wound around the rotating rotor.
Generally, the commutator is coupled to the rotating shaft in a state of being connected to the coil and rotates, and the brush is coupled to the housing and disposed to be in contact with the commutator. Here, the brush comes into contact with the commutator and supplies electricity.
In the commutator, since polarity portions are formed at fine intervals to induce an instantaneous change in an electrode, a spark discharge occurs when the polarity portions are frictionally connected to the brush, and thus noise is generated. In order to inhibit the noise, a filter is installed.
The filter may include a capacitor. The capacitor has to emit the noise through a ground terminal. To this end, a wire of the capacitor is connected to the ground terminal. Here, the wire of the capacitor is directly welded while being placed on the ground terminal.
Accordingly, a problem may occur wherein the wire of the capacitor is separated from the ground terminal by an external force.